helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsubara Yulia
|image = |caption = Matsubara Yuriya, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 130cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Matsubara Yuriya was born in Tokyo, Japan to a Japanese father, and Belarusian mother. She was raised bilingually, speaking both Japanese and Russian.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #7. AmebaTV. 2017-12-04. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen,"夢のツーショット♪" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-03-01."アニメダンス☆小学生クラス" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-02-09. a Koto-based group that provides dance and vocal lessons for children. She was enrolled from approximately December 2016 to October 2017.Last featured on the Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen blog October 24, 2017. 2017 In late 2017, Matsubara took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Matsubara accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Matsubara and the other finalists who accepted their invitations were introduced, and performed in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017, Matsubara is currently in her 4th year of elementary school. |-|Name Meaning= Matsubara goes by both "Yuriya" and "Yuliya", depending on which language she's speaking. "Yuliya" is a feminine name of Slavic origin meaning "Youthful". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' *'Height:' 130cmAccording to Doi Rena. Blog Tamago. 2018-02-17. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member |-|Q&A= *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Hobbies:' Drawing and writing manga *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki Rikako Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Yume ni Mukatte ☆ Happy Smile Trivia *She's a fan of comedy, and her favorite comedian is Kazutoyo Koyabu. **On December 13, 2017 Kazutoyo tweeted about Yuriya, saying that she was his new favorite idol and he would like to work with her.https://twitter.com/koyabukazutoyo/status/941131756186451968 The same day, Ishiyama Daisuke from the comedy duo Bambino also tweeted in support of her.https://twitter.com/ishiyamantohihi/status/941174672057548800 *She doesn't like Mitsubachi Maki and thinks she's scary, but she will do her best to face her. *She originally presented herself as not knowing or particularly liking anything about Hello! Project, but later revealed Sasaki Rikako as a member she likes. *For her audition, she performed the Bambino dance craze "Danson" (ダンソン). In the final episode of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~, she and Okai Chisato performed it together. *She shares her birthday with former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki. *She is born one day before the release of ℃-ute's 4th major single LALALA Shiawase no Uta. See Also *Gallery:Matsubara Yuriya *List:Matsubara Yuriya Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References Category:2008 Births Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Multiethnic Members Category:February Births Category:Pisces